


Past Wives

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breakfast, Coming Out, F/F, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Korra and Asami come home to Air Temple Island and it's not as much of a surprise as Korra expects it to be.





	Past Wives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnyhazard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginnyhazard).



> I'm not an active part of the LoK fandom but I can't say no to Kirby so here we are :) this is based on a post that's been floating around tumblr and she asked for a fic on.

Asami was still sleeping when Korra rolled over to see the sun drifting through the window of their room on Air Temple Island. Spirits floated past the same window and she tossed the covers back, taking care not to wake her sleeping partner. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching the rise and fall of Asami's side as she breathed. They'd gotten back to the island late and just sneaked into a room to crash, not bothering to wake anyone or let them know they were back from the Spirit Realm. Slowly, she rose and pulled her water tribe training clothes on as quietly as she could, almost missing her long hair and the traditional style of home that she had worn for so long.

Dressed, she made her way out to the gardens to watch the sunrise and meditate. So much had happened in such a small span of time, she could feel her own need to stay centered and connected to Raava.

"Nice of you to tell us you were home." Korra had barely sat down when Tenzin's voice carried over to her. She maintained her meditative pose, keeping both eyes closed and refusing to look at him.

"I didn't think you all would want me waking you up in the middle of the night." She opened one eye warily and glanced at him quickly before shutting it again and resuming her feigned meditation. Tenzin sighed. Same old Korra.

"Korra! I thought that was you!" The voice took her a few moments to process. She snapped her eyes open and looked across the garden to see Katara making her way gracefully over to the two of them. Korra smiled at her bending master, standing to embrace her. "No one else would ever be so bold as to sneak into Air Temple Island with their girlfriend in the middle of the night without at least warning someone first." Katara winked and Korra could feel her face flush as Tenzin puffed up a little looking ready to lecture her on sneaking in, deflating only when his mother shot him a near-lethal glare.

Korra started to explain but Katara waved her words away, turning to leave the gardens and raising a brow at both Tenzin and Korra, obviously expecting them both to follow her. Katara led them to a balcony where it appeared she had breakfast already prepared. Korra threw herself into an open seat at the set table, piling a plate unceremoniously and ignoring the glare from Tenzin.  Katara began dishing fruit onto her own plate and the air bender followed his mother's lead. All three sat down in silence, eating their spread of fruit and breads with an excellent view of the sunrise. Korra wondered if someone was going to say something or if they were waiting for her. She glanced between the two of them, chewing slowly to avoid conversation. Katara and Tenzin were both staring peacefully at their own plates, not bothered by Korra's obvious discomfort. She shifted in her seat, turning her attention back to the rising sun.

"So I suppose I owe you both an explanation," she began. Tenzin huffed and continued with his breakfast, but Katara paused turning her attention to the Avatar and raising a brow in question.

"For what? Disappearing to the Spirit Realm for a spontaneous vacation or for deciding to show back up in the middle of the night and not even say hello to anyone?" Katara's icy voice cut and Korra flinched.

"No! I mean," she stumbled over the words in her attempt to reply, "of course I owe an explanation for those things. But I meant Asami." She cast a chastised and panicked glance from one master to the other. Tenzin finally turned to her, reluctantly putting a piece of fruit back on his plate.

"Why do you feel the need to explain Asami to us?" His tone was perfectly calm, no hint of the joke that Korra was certain had to be in the question. She had no response, only slackjawed confusion on her face. Katara leaned over and placed a gentle hand on her arm, causing Korra's jaw to snap shut.

"It's not a shocking revelation for Tenzin or myself to discover you have a girlfriend, Korra. Especially not Asami." The water bender's voice was warmer and her eyes were soft as she met Korra's wide gaze. "Do you remember when you were young, training under me in the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara removed her hand from Korra's arm as she waited for the Avatar's response. Korra nodded.

"Of course. You trained me in water bending, personally. It was an honor." Katara smiled, closing her eyes as if she could still see a small Korra learning water bending down near the south pole, before the Spirit Realm and Raava and everything.

"Well, I may have been your master, but you also took every chance to remind everyone that I was your wife in your previous life. It was quite endearing! You were most defensive of my honor." Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Tenzin spoke up.

"I'm fairly certain you tried to send me to my room once, telling me you were my father and I had to listen to you." Katara coughed back a laugh, putting another piece of fruit in her mouth to save herself from having to reply. Korra groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

"I don't know why you're embarrassed, I think it's adorable." All three turned to see Asami leaning against a rail of the balcony listening to them. "Good to know you've never been opposed to the idea of a wife."

Korra groaned again as Katara grinned at her and Asami kissed her cheek before seating herself at the table and making a plate of her own. Both Korra and Asami blushed as they continued their breakfast, holding hands under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So since I'm not a part of this fandom, this isn't something I'm overly familiar with.. if you think there is something that should be fixed, please let me know!


End file.
